deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Squattop/Dead Space Threeeeee :D ideas!
ok so heres my idea for DS3: I like the idea of no people. Imagine Ellie and Isaac are fired upon an EarthGov ship, which then accidently gets hit by shrapnel and explodes. They crash land on Earth and Ellie has been severely injured. Isaac must now journey out to find help for Ellie, but cannot seem to find anyone for miles. Instead he finds a bunch of empty, destroyed, bloody stores. For miles Isaac is haunted by Necromorph calls, thinking it is only his dementia and insanity still haunting him. Chapter 1 could all be about Isaac get Med Packs for Ellie, only to discover to his horror that she's disappeared. Isaac wanders through cities in Chapter 2 looking for Ellie, finding clues along the way, still hearing calls but not seeing anyone or anything. Chapter 3 starts out with Isaac waking from a nightmare, clutching his Plasma Cutter tightly. He walks out of a store (that he was sleeping in after having dinner there) and is attack by a group of Leapers and Slashers. After killing the Leapers some more Slasher and some Stalkers and Pack find Isaac, which he must kill to escape the small, fenced in area outside the store. Isaac then realizes to his horror that eveyone in the city are Necromorphs, maybe everyone in the world. And then it hits him that Ellie could have been killed. Chapter 4 starts out in a new city, Isaac on the run from Necromorphs due to lack of proper weapons and ammo, only to run into a pile of bodies, right next to which is a Pulse Rifle and and empty Line Gun. Now more equipped to fight the hordes he kills a few waves of Necromorphs, then finds a Store and a Bench. Isaac finds a near by river and gets water but to his horror discovers the fish are Necromorphs too, but luckily theres a nearby Javelin Gun. After killing the fish Necromorphs he heads back to where the body heap was, only to find a Brute and a few Pregnants awaiting him. Chapter 5 consists of killing them, finding the flamethrower in a nearby Military Base (with schematics for ammo, med packs, and stasis packs), and escaping the city. Chapter 6 starts out with a broken-up incoming call, which comes from Ellie. Isaac cannot understand it, but hears something about the Marker. The call is then cut off as Ellie is attacked, leaving her fate unknown at the moment. Isaac gets the coordinates from where she called from and rushes there, fighting off many Necromorph hordes. Chapter 7 and 8 consist of a Mini Boss and Isaac looking for Ellie in the nearby outpost and city that the call came from. During this time he finds schematics for the Force Gun, Ripper, etc and his first new RIG. Chapter 9 consists of another call from Ellie stating that she'll wait in the nearby city, which seems safe from Necromorphs. Isaac heads there but finds that the bridge leading there has been destroyed, so he must find an alternate route. Chapter 10 consists of Isaac going along the alternate route and finding more RIG schematics, ammo schematics, a Mini Boss, and the Seeker Rifle (in a Police Station, as well as the Police RIG). Chapter 11 consists of 2 Brute fights, as well as coming across a "mine field" of Cysts, Exploders, and Crawlers. Chapter 12 consists of Isaac searching the outpost near the city Ellie made the call from, only finding dead bodies and more Necromorphs. But also the schematic for another RIG and the Contact Beam. Chapter 13 consists of Isaac searching the city for Ellie, and fining a SH-B1 Plasma Saw. He meets her on a rooftop but is met by a giant Necromorph. Chapter 14 consists of getting to ground level and defeating this giant Necromorph, the boss of the game, with Ellie's help. There's my idea :D and yes, you get to keep all weapons and sort if you start a new game+ and no the SH-B1 doesn't take up a weapon slot. What do you guys think? Category:Blog posts